L'exemple Parfait D'une Longue Vie Mouvementé
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Rouvrant mon vieux journal, les sentiments de tout mon existence en chasserie refont surface. Je ne sais comment dire que Dean comptait énormément pour moi. Os qui suit de la saison 1 au début 6. EN CORRECTION


**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a Eric Kripke , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi, seul cette histoire m'appartient, elle est tirée de mon imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>L'exemple Parfait d'une Longue Vie Mouvementé<strong>

**Rouvrant ce vieux journal datant des années et des années en arrière. Toute une vie défile dans ce vieux et poussiéreux journal datant de ma jeunesse, à l'époque où j'avait encore dans la vingtaine... Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, frère de Dean Winchester, fils de Mary et John Winchester...**

_Jessica morte, comment puis-je continuer a vivre comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Dean me dit que j'en trouverai une bien mieux, il est tellement égoïste qu'il ne peut comprendre ce que je ressent. L'avenir, il n'y songe pas, il vit au jour, le jour. Comme si la mort était a sa porte, et je pense que c'est un peut vraie. En le rejoignant, j'augmente mes chances de mourir en l'accompagnant dans la chasse aux monstres et aux fantômes, je l'aiderai a trouver la trace du démon aux yeux jaunes et a trouver notre père disparut. Il n'est pas dans son habitude de disparaître comme sa selon Dean, il a surement une idée en tête. Ces idée sont tellement folles que quelques fois j'ai envie de lâcher et de rentrer chez moi, mais me venger du démon qui as tué Jessica, me tient sur la route. Il me faut retirer la vie a ce monstre, il doit mourir pour ce qu'il a fait a Jessica et a notre mère. Que la chasse commence !_

_Il y a quelques temps, j'ai commencé a voir des images de faits réelle, c'est comme des visions. Au début, elle apparaissez que pendant mon sommeil puis elle ont commencé a venir quand je suis éveillez. Je trouve cela vraiment très étrange, d'un côté cela me fait peur. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler a un monstre, je ne suis pas comme eux, je les tues mais ne leur ressemble pas, en aucun cas. A l'aide de mes visions, Dean et moi fouillons de moins en moins dans le journal a la rechercher de fait paranormal. Mes visions nous mène a des cas plus intéressant et assez dangereux pour les humains. Nous avons eut à faire a des vampire, la dame blanche, des fantômes... J'ai la conviction que notre père se cache, il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, il se cache, il nous brouilles les piste afin que nous prenions une tout autres direction. Mais nous sommes coriace et nous le retrouveront. Bien que mes rapport avec lui ne sont pas vraiment palpitant, il ne l'ont jamais était a vrai dire. Pour lui, tout ce que je faisait n'était pas bon. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais peur du noir, sa était ma plus belle connerie que je puisse lui dire. Le chemins pris, je ne le voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon père et a mon frère. Maman est morte, d'accord mais toute personne normal aurait fait son deuil et aurait passez a autre chose, mais non lui il chercher une explications a tout cela et il a fallut qu'ils nous entraînes dans ces conneries..._

_Sa va faire bientôt deux mois, deux mois que notre père est bel et bien mort. Pas en apparence mais réellement, faire un pacte avec le démon au yeux jaunes... Malgré sa, il a sauvé la vie de Dean et celui ci s'en veut, il est en colère contre tous et c'est compréhensif et moi qui lui ai gueuler dessus parce qu'il chercher le colt. J'ai toujours fait l'indifférent avec lui, mais je l'aimais, s'était mon père, celui qui m'a donné la vie et qui ma donné la permissions de le suivre pour chasser le démon au yeux jaunes. Je n'avait jamais aimer ce monde là au par avant. A présent il est mon quotidiens, mon quotidiens est hôtel, chasserie, café, resto, fausse identité, bar, recherche... et bien d'autres encore. Nous logeons beaucoup chez Bobby, un vieil ami de notre père, il nous héberger pratiquement tout le temps quand nous étions petits, il est comme un second père pour nous, sans lui je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait. Je pensais que Dean ne réussirait jamais a réparer sa voiture, pourtant il la fait puis la démolis avec une battes. Il ne veut pas me parler, il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il ressent en sachant que papa s'est sacrifié pour lui. La colère, la rage... Les honneurs, ont ne les attend pas, nous continuons de parcourir le pays a la recherche de faits surnaturel. Nous avons fait tant de choses, nous avons appris que je n'était pas le seul as possédé des pouvoirs, toute ou presque, leur mère en étaient morte cette nuit là. J'ai bien dis presque toute, tout cas est différents. J'ai était enfermer dans une ville fantômes avec tout les autres..._

_Si je pouvais reculer, je le ferait, j'empêcherai Dean de faire un pacte avec le diable, c'est le bon terme qu'il faut utilisé. Même si le fait qu'il est passé un accord avec un satané démon me dégoûte je dois faire comme de rien n'était et profiter de lui ? Non, sa ce que Dean voudrait, mais je n'ai jamais suivit ce qu'il me disait. Je ne comprend toujours pas ce geste, il aurait put très bien réussir sans moi, il m'a toujours dis que j'était une gêne entre lui et papa, normal en désobéissant son exemple s'était comme dire que ce n'était franchement pas un model et que le mieux serait de tout plaquer, c'est ce que j'avais fais et je ne l'ai jamais regretter. Pendant plus de trois jour, je me poser de multiple question avant de savoir la vérité et comme ont dis_ **"la vérité éclate toujours"**_ tel est le dicton. Pourtant, au fond de moi je me sens coupable, coupable parce qu'il a échanger ma vie contre la sienne. Coupable, parce qu'a cause de moi il n'aura pas une longue vie a laquelle il aimait tant. Coupable, parce que je vais perdre mon frère définitivement et je ne le reverrais plus jamais après que la mort soit venue à lui. Pourquoi avoir eut l'idée de me sauver la vie afin que je reste en vie, que je reste avec lui, que notre aventures continue, que cette chasses continue infiniment... C'est une lutte sans issues de secours ! Maintenant que je sais qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un an a vivre, je lutte pour trouvé une solution a ce dilemme, a ce problème, ce gros problème. Je suis plus que motiver a pourchasser ces maudits démons, esprits, vampire, loup garou... ces monstres surnaturel. Je suis motivé à trouver une solution comme jamais je ne l'ai était pour quelques chose. La découverte du nom du démon qui avait le contrat de Dean est survenue, elle s'appelle Lilith, nous ne l'avons pas encore rencontrer, mais il me tarde de la rencontrer. Mais nous savons que ce démon a réussit a anéantir une famille, une ville entière, il faut la tuer !_

_Voilà maintenant un mois que Dean à disparut de ce monde ! Lilith a fait appelle a ses chiens de l'enfer, il sont invisible pour toute personne humaines. Mais le fait de voir son frère se faire déchiqueté sous mes yeux était une dure épreuve que je n'ai toujours pas réussit à surmonter. Je voulais m'interposé, mais comment s'interposer alors que les choses qui ont tués mon frère sont invisible. Lilith souhaiter ma mort a mon tour, mais hélas pour elle ça n'a pas fonctionner, ce qui la étrangement surprise et effrayer. Quand à moi je me pose de multiple questions sur le fait qu'elle n'ai pas réussit a me tuer, c'est un phénomène très étrange surtout face à un démon comme elle, tellement puissante, tellement terrifiante quand on regarde vraiment. J'ai essayer tellement de fois de sauver Dean, mais aucun démon n'on voulu passez un accord avec moi pour échanger l'âme de Dean, elle était sacré pour eux, ils s'y refuser et sa me mettait dans tout mes états et ça me met encore en colère. Je pensais Ruby morte, anéantit, disparut mais hélas non, elle m'a retrouvé alors que ce qui compter le plus pour moi était mon fidèle ami, une bouteille d'alcool... Depuis ces trois derniers mois elle m'a appris a me servir de mes pouvoir surnaturel, elle m'a aider a surmonter cette affreuse peine. Au début, j'ai l'ai revue dans un corps d'une belle jeune femme, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'elle tant qu'elle avait un corps vivant. Convaincu pour m'aider, elle est allez posséder un corps sans vie. J'ai coupée les pont avec Bobby, je n'ai pas le coeur a allez le voir et papoté, ce n'est plus mon style. Je broie du noir depuis sa mort, je broyais du noir jusqu'à ce que Bobby ce ramène à l'hôtel avec_ **Dean** _ou j'était avec Ruby sous un autre aspect, j'était sur que c'était pas lui ! A la première vu j'était choquée, puis la colère m'est venue, je pensais que Bobby se foutais de moi. J'ai essayer de le tuer mais Bobby m'a assurer qu'il a fait les test pour démon et autre. D'un coup la pression est redescendu et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je me suis jetée en quelques sorte sur lui, content de le revoir en vie. A partir de cet instant là j'ai su que tout serait différent de maintenant. Par la suite nous avons chercher qui avait sortit Dean de cet enfer, il s'agissait d'un ange, un vrai et j'en fut ravie. Les anges se soucierait vraiment de nous, nous avions réellement un destin à poursuivre. Dean n'y croie pas vraiment. Cette année n'a pas vraiment était de tout repos, entre les anges et les démons. Les quelques centaines de démon, de phénomènes surnaturel a tuez, a éliminé n'a pas était facile. Entre moi qui buvait le sang de démon pour être plus fort et pour réussir a tuer un démon sans faire de mal a la personne posséder, ce qui ne plait pas beaucoup à Dean. Nous avons aussi appris que les démons, la plupart, souhaiter libérer Lucifer de sa cage, Lilith en était la cause, elle les détruisez un par un._

_En détruisant Lilith, j'ai déclencher l'apocalypse, je ne savais pas que Lilith était le dernier saut. Malgré la libération de Lucifer, nous avons était épargné grâce à un ange surement vu que Castiel n'y est pour rien. Ma soif de sang et de pouvoir est toujours là sans cesse, c'est comme une drogue. Dean et moi avons décidé de nous séparer, lui de son côté et moi du miens. Je comprend parfaitement sa peur en vers moi, en vers ce que je suis devenue a cause de Ruby, qui est a présent morte._

_Je m'arrêta soudain à lire, les souvenir me revint en tête comme un coup sur la tête. Je posais le journal sur la petite table du salon face au canapé. Je me levait et j'allait pour me servir un verre d'eau. Parcourant le salon en regardant les cadres photos accrocher au mur et posé sur les meubles. Les photos reflétaient toute ma vie. Il y avait pas mal de photos de mon frère et moi, il y avait une de Jessica et moi, puis ma femme, mes enfants, leur mariage. Il y a beaucoup de Dean et moi, ce qui me fond le coeur... Me rasseyant sur le canapé afin d'achever ma lecture, j'ouvrit mon journal, mon très ancien journal et continua ma lecture là ou je m'était arrêter._

_J'ai eut beaucoup de mal a m'adapter seul sans Dean, je savais qu'il n'arriver pas a me supporter, à supporter que j'ai le besoins de boire du sang de démon. Il aurait pu m'aider a surmonter cela mais nous faisons à la façons de notre père, l'indifférence a comprendre, vaut mieux se séparer que de se procurer des problème plus que nous n'en avons. La seul manière de comprendre pourquoi il est le véhicule de MICHAEL l'arc ange, un des fils de Dieu est assez peut probable, surement par sa force de soie, sa force à combattre et sa mentalité. Pourquoi l'avoir choisit ? ni moi ni Dean ne savons. Par contre la réponse a la mienne, le pourquoi du comment je l'ai. Pourquoi suis-je le véhicule de Lucifer, un arc ange aussi et fils de Dieu aussi. Le fait que j'ai désobéit a mon père et soit partie de la maison me fait un bon point commun avec lui, le fait de boire du sang de démon fait que je ne suis pas fait pour être véhicule d'un ange, ceux qui défende le bien contre le mal et pour eux je suis le mal, ce que je désapprouve. Je ne pourrais jamais accepter cette proposition, plutôt mourir que d'accepter. J'ai retrouver Dean, il avait peur pour moi je le sais, mais il s'inquiéter surtout sur ce qui allait ce passer et franchement c'était pareil pour moi. Notre objectif est de remettre Lucifer dans sa cage afin d'être tranquille, mais pour sa il nous faut les bague des quatre cavalier de l'apocalypse. Il y a d'abord celui de la Guerre, celle de la Pestilence, celle de la Famine et enfin celle de la mort. Nous avons déjà les deux première, la famine devrait être facile, nous aurons juste faim. Celle de la Famine a était horrible, j'était assoiffée de sang de démon et ce salopard m'a envoyer deux démon pour ça. Castiel, lui ne mangeait que des hamburger, il disait que s'était son véhicule et Dean rien ! Dean a finit par trouver celui de la mort, il lui a donné la bague en échange d'une promesse, d'exiler Lucifer au fond de sa cage et en acceptant l'aide de Michael.. Pourtant, il ne la pas fait, il n'a pas accepter d'être le véhicule alors il s'est venger sur notre frère, notre demi-frère. Dean et moi avons un plan ou plutôt c'es moi qui l'est proposer. L'idée est d'accepter d'être le véhicule de Lucifer et une fois fait là je pourrais me jeter dans cette cage, l'idée est pas mal._

**De là, je vis des morceau de pages restant, elles avaient étaient arraché, deux pages. Il restait un seul mot "Lucifer", le seul mot des deux pages arraché. Ce qui me provoqua un frisson rien qu'en le lisant, je me souviens l'époque ou il m'avait posséder. C'était atroce, faire souffrir tant de gens avec mon apparence. J'avais tellement tenter de combattre la force de Lucifer en moi, mais seul lui était roi de mon corps en me possédant ainsi. Tellement de souffrance dans les yeux des innocent avant de pouvoir arrivé au combat final. Je me souviens que Dean s'était interposé et Lucifer l'a battue a sang, c'est là que j'avais mis toute mes forces pour combattre, j'ai cesser, j'ai contrôler mes faits et geste et j'ai fait promettes a Dean de ne ma pas essayer de me ramener et de vivre sa vie avec Lisa et Ben. j'ai pris Michael et je l'ai emmener avec moi dans ma chute vers la cage de Lucifer. En réunissant les quatre bagues des cavalier de l'apocalypse la porte vers la cage de Lucifer s'était ouverte, en me jetant dans ce trou béant au sol, j'entrait dans la cage en amenant Michael avec moi, tel était le bon choix, je le savais et je l'ai toujours su.**

_Personne ne sait et personne ne saura que je suis encore en vis après avoir sauté dans ce trou béant au sol, l'ouverture qu'était de la cage de Lucifer. Je ne sais pas comment se sent Dean, tous ce que je sait c'est qu'il a une vie normal, qu'il est heureux avec Lisa. Je l'ai vu a travers la fenêtre du salon de Lisa, mangeant avec elle et Ben. Il est bien mieux ou il est, il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai survécu sinon il reprendrai la chasse avec moi et ça je ne peux le concevoir. Il a sacrifié tant de chose durant toutes ces années de chasses, commençant par sa jeunesse a cause de notre père. L'entrainant dedans, il était foutus, il faisait ce que notre père voulait, il chasser. Dès qu'il eut l'âge pour sa, mon père lui avait déjà tout appris sur ces monstres, ces démon, ces sorcier et sorcière, tout il ne lui manquer plus qu'a allait sur le terrain et chasser. Pour moi sa a était une tout autres histoire mais maintenant il est dans mon devoir de chasser seul. Il a sacrifié sa vie, il n'a pas eut une vie normal et c'est ce qu'il lui faut, suffit les anges, les démons... il lui faut du grand repos et pour le restant de ses jours, suffit la chasses, je ne veux plus le voir se sacrifié pour un ange, un démon. C'est a mon tour de me sacrifié, et pour sa je ne vais lui dire ma survis. Je ne sais comment je suis revenue, quand je me suis réveiller j'était au milieu du champs de bataille sous une pluie battante, j'ai tant essayer de contacter Castiel mais sans jamais avoir de réponse de l'ange. A présent je chasse en famille, mais sans Dean. J'ai retrouver des cousins et cousine de la famille a ma mère, les Campbells. A présent je fais le voyage sans lui et sans l'impala accompagné de ses vieilles musiques, ça va beaucoup me manquer._

_J'ai refait surface dans la vie de Dean, ce qui a malheureusement mis en danger la vie de Lisa et Ben. Je sais, je sais qu'il m'en veux de ne lui avoir rien dit, il en veux à Bobby et a moi et ça je peut parfaitement comprendre. Le fait de cacher ma survie est surement quelques chose d'inacceptable parce que si la situation aurait était inverse j'aurais réagit exactement pareil que lui. Il a, au début, du mal a se remettre dans le mouvement de la chasse. Ce qui m'a surpris est qu'il est refuser de me suivre après avoir eut victoire sur les djinns. Auparavant je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir Dean refuser de suivre pour la chasse, c'est quelques choses de totalement différent du Dean que j'ai connue. Personnellement je suis heureux qu'il est quelques peut changer, au moins il n'est plus cette homme qui couche à droite et à gauche, il est quelqu'un de posé à présent. Il ne veut laisser Lisa et Ben seul, je peut bien comprendre cela._

**Le journal ce finit là, je me souviens qu'après ça je n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Dean durant 5 longues années. Ils m'avait tellement manqué, le jour ou nous nous sommes revue je l'ai serrer dans mes bras de toute mes force, il était mon frère, il avait tant veiller sur moi durant mon enfance et encore après. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, Lisa et Dean se sont marier deux, trois ans après nos retrouvailles. Il avait reprit la chasse pour moi, pour m'accompagner et pour aider la famille, mais il était certain qu'il fallait protéger sa famille sinon il en ferait payer les conséquences au Campbells même si nous faisions partie de la même famille. Quand il s'agissait de chasser il était dur et exciter de tuer une pourriture. Je me souviens que grâce à lui, j'ai pu retrouver Sarah, laquelle dont j'était tomber amoureux après la mort de Jessica, la seul. Nous avons formé une famille, nous avons eut trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Mais je n'ai pas suivit l'exemple de mon père, je ne leur ai pas léguer la chasse, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie alors pourquoi la donné a mes enfants. J'ai continué à chasser jusqu'à mes 55 ans, je n'avais plus l'énergie et la force pour ça, j'ai donc préféré profiter de ma vie avec Sarah. Dean quand à lui a eut deux enfants, une fille et un garçons, il avait eut la même opinions que moi pour la chasse et j'espère que notre mère était fier de nous pour nos choix. Dean est mort à cause d'un démon, c'était surnaturel. Il est mort à l'âge de 45 ans, Lisa ne s'en ai pas remis avant longtemps. Un démon lui avait tout simplement transpercer la poitrine et arracher le coeur, ni moi, ni Castiel, ni les Campbells n'a put intervenir. Mon frère était le meilleur, le plus fort, le plus drôle a des moments, le plus cher à mon coeur. Si il n'aurait pas était là, j'aurais foutu ma vie en l'air.**

**Beaucoup de sentiments refont surface, je sait à présent pourquoi je n'avais pas relus ce 1er journal de ma vie, la vie en pleine chasse. Qui aurait voulu d'une vie pareil ? Pas moi, j'aurais préféré passé à côté de cela et si j'aurais pu je l'aurais éventuellement éviter a mon cher frère, Dean. Mais notre destin était déjà fixé avant la rencontre entre mon père et ma mère. Nous devions vivre cette vie quoi qu'il arrive. Notre mère faisait partie d'une famille de chasseurs, nous ne pouvions pas y échapper et avec la mort surnaturel de notre mère, personne aurait pu empêcher notre père d'approfondir les recherche, personne n'aurais pu, même pas le seigneur tout puissant, tel était son destin. Dean me manque beaucoup, c'est pourquoi il est présent dans les photos de mon salon, jamais je ne pourrais oublié ces années passé en compagnie de mon cher frère, celui avec qui je me suis le plus amuser, avec qui je ne pensais pas « peut être » mais « surement ».**

* * *

><p>Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu cet Os.<p>

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer. Et pardonnez mes fautes.

**XoXo**

Laetii-Storry


End file.
